Aberzomie and Witch
by xxSunFlowerBoyxx
Summary: Well basically a preppy girl likes Draco, but oh no! He is not in her cycle of friends. What will happen? Rated M for cussing and bad stuff in the future!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I is a preps

AN: I is a preps!! I thx my bff Carlee n Jessy!! U 2 maed wriightng thez soooo eze. So I hopez u luv thees!

Discreamer: I dun't ohne Harry Potter. So dun't revuew my store and be like OMIGOZZ U R BRAAKING COPEEWRITE!!

* * *

My name is Sama. I am a prep. Dumboldore dous not like me cause I am a prep because he is a stupid goth guy! Srisly? What tyhpe of old guy walks around in all black and waers eye lines. I really hate my nmae. It makes me sound too witchly. (AN: yes. Sama is a gurl. I'M A BOY AUTHRO!! IT ISN'T ILEGAL FOR ME TO WRITE BUT GURZ!! DNT JUJE ME!!)

I walked into Hogwarts: School of Witchcrack and Wizardry.

"OMG SAMA!! THERE WERE THESE GOTH KIDS CUTTING THEMSELVES IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM" said Hermione.

I was like, "OMG! NO WAYS…. DID YOU GIVE THEM FLOWER JUICE??"

"YES! THEY BLEW UP!!"

"YAAAY!! stupid gothix! They are so sad and depurssing." said I. Me and Herminione walked to our class. Proffessor Megonigal was talking about some morphing stuffs, but i had other things on my mind. I couln't stop feenking about Draco Malfoy.

The only problem about Draco Malfoy was he was a goth kid. But he was so hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. (AN: but know in the moofies hez ooglee cuz he hitted puberty)

I decided that I'd get him to turn into a perp. Preps are fun, and happy. I am happy. I'm fun. I like to wear my mini skirwts and high heelz. What prep doesn't? Maybe Draco could wear bermeeuda one day! Yah!

Dumboldore walked into class.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE GOFF GUY!!" yelled me.

"Sama. Shut up you whore. I'll raep your mom!" Dumbledore yelleded back. "Anyways. Class. I need you all to give me your blood samples for tomorrows drug test. I must make sure you all have the right blood." He looked at me and winked as if he was a pedophlexorz. (AN: yah! pedos eat childs. thats wut me mum tolded me!! 3)

Hermionie looked at me worried. She didn't have the write blood cause she was a mugblood. I dint care that she is a mugblood, but draco does. Even though I like draco. So who will I pick in the end? Hermione or Draco? Omg. Hard decision!! WAAHH!

* * *

Eff u liek dis, plz favurt et!! 3 ya!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Omigazz. I wuz like "lets maek anuder chaper!!" afder posten the 1st!! I hoep u like et!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't owehn Harry Pooter. Soh laeve me alune!!

* * *

Class went on and I kept thinking about draco. Draco draco draco. His such sexi blonde hair. Oh boy, he was delishus. But too bad he was a goth. I cried on the inside when I thught about his gothicness. It made me sad. He wud have to be really close to me.

"OMG! I KNOW!!" I blurted out! The hole class looked at me strangely. I jumped up on my desk and ran around yelling "AAAAHHHOOOOYAAAH!! WOOT WOOT!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Then I went to Azkhaban for being coocoo.

13 days later.

The whole school found out about what happened. I didn't tell anyone, but a death eater eated my left arm. It was sad. My whole arm was gone. I went to the nursing wing and asked for them to make it poof back. The nurse was an emo chick, so she didn't like me…. But since it was a school, she _had_ to help me. My arm poofed back and I was happi. Very happy I was.

I continued my plotting on how I would confront Draco. How oh how? Oh yes! Say "hi" to him. Be a little fangurl of him and get him to notice me. Yes, that would do it!! I made a happy face and then skipped down the hall to the RiggertyRat house. (AN: I aided a nuw house becuz I can cas im da author!! So DAEL WITH IT!!)

"RiggertyRat the mat with a bat" I sceamed so that the fat rat portrait would open. Hermione was in there. I cried to her.

"My arm got eated. I found out how to get draco to like me. I'm still stupid. And I can't seem to get anyone to like me!!" I cried some more. Hermione slapped me.

"WHAT THE FUCK HOE?!"

"Listen to yourself. You sound like a whinny chiznup. Get happy or I'll tell everyone you are a stupid emo kid crying in cornrow!!"

"omIGOZ Hermiony! Don't do that! I like peanut cotton flowers! Remember? Our good-luck-happy-friend-time-password-of-ultimate-extremely-awesome-secretness-that-i-will-never-say-outloud-even-though-i-just-did-and-i-need-to-stup-talken-in-hyphens word!!"

"shut up. We will fix this. Now let's discuss how we can, first, get you draco."

"I was thinking of bringing him to Aberzombie and Witch" I said with a happy tone because I'm a prep.

* * *

I hoep u like mistory. I theenk itz good!! Fengs are heateding uhp!!


	3. Chapter 3

OMIGOZZ I'z on a roll! I wunted tuh right sumore ater chap 3 becuz im sooo exsited!!

disCLAMer: I dun owen HarryPotter. If I ded, he'd be mah little peht n id maek hem dansse fo me!!

* * *

Hermione had to slap me a few times. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slappity-slap-slap. My face was red because of my fiery, teenage, preppy angst! I was like "OMG." Every time she hit me, but it helped. I felt a little bit rebellus. But I couldn't cause I'm a prep. And preps wear mini skirts. I was wearing a mini skirt with a cute shirt that had hello kitty winking her eye on it. I had blueberry pink lipstick on. My fingernails were yellow. And I was wearing rainbows… this was all under my Hoewarts robe.

"Sama. He is emo. You can't date him!" slap!! She hit me again. "He will destroy your soul. He is not good!!" slap!! She hit me again. "He will bring down the balance between the preps, goths, emos, and nerds!" Slap!! that one left a red mark. I started to cry.

"but he has such sexy hair. Srsly. He is so pretty I could mistake him for brad pett!!" I yelled back.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Sama… but… draco is a ..."

"OMFG. NO HE ISN'T A DOTDOTDOT!!"

"The author didn't get to finish typing my line. Now shut up you slut before I throw sum drugs down your throat like a saranist wood!!"

"ok."

"Drago is a khariokee singer."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled.

All of Hogwarts hear me. Dumblydore walked into the room and was like "LORD VOLDEMORT??" I had to tell him that iw as screaming cus I found out my dog had died. I don't have a dog. I only have a beta fish. Dumbleguy wasn't happy. He threatened to squeeze out the juices of my first born… whatever that means. (AN: a ked at mah schul said thaht to me. I den't no wut it mintbutt it sowndeded gud!!)

* * *

If u liek this "fanfiction" - i laerned a neuw wurd - plz favurt.


	4. Chapter 4

OMIGOZZ I NED REVEEWWSS!! TAY MAK MEEE LUK GUD!!

Desclrmar: Harry Potter isnt mien.

* * *

Dumbledore left cause I said "I'm having a baby, get out!" even though he really thought my dog was dead, but I wasn't having a baby either.

Hermione was like "ok. So you can't date draco. Nonononono you can't."

I didn't care what she said. It was going to happen. So the next day I saw him in the hall. I bashed him into the wall and made out with him. It was great. But he was emo, and he wanted to have sensual relations. I said ho.

So draco and I didn't work out. I liked Harry Potter now. He was the new sexy guy. (AN: OMIGauz DAHNELL RADCLEFF ROX).

He was a nerd though. Hermione slapped me when I told her. I lathered and rinsed my emotions away, but the repaet was not happening. Hermione slapped me…….. she told me she was lesbian.

I was like "I'm not lesbian. I am hetero. I don't like you. Go away hoe. Hoe hoe hoe. Go sleep with the seven dwarfs cause they are like High Hoe and off to work they go. You slut. Get outta my face. I'll get my black friends to beat you up."

That night my friend Gerviado Maltic Faioar Trinia Danci Xeofe Smith blew up Hermione in her sleep.

2 months later.

I was in the Forbidden Forest. All the evil creatures were out. I was not scared because my bright colored blouse and my cackii skrit blinded their eyse. I laughed at them cause they were all black. They were stupid goth creatures.

I took some drugs cause I was a cool prep and then Draco walked into the forest.

"Don't be scared. I don't want to have sex with you this time. I want to take this stedy." He said.

I was like "that is so sweet. Aweh. You are really cute in the dark. Here, have some of my eyeline stick." He took it and put some on. I watched in amazement as he knew how to use this stick well. I wonder if he could use this stick on me. (AN: u pervs! not like thot!!)

He gave it back and apologized for being a jerk. We hugged… but then… VOLDEMORT A PEARED.

* * *

I fell smart. I cun ritgh gud fanfunctions!! Favurt me ef u liek!! Luv ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Tudai I hud a Cumpootr Apps test. Et wuz eze. No liez… I wuz liek OMG ILL WRET SUMURE 2NIGT!! SO I DED!

Disisaclaimerofdisness: I DUN'T OWEN HARRY POTTER!! I du owehn Draco… en midreems. Hehe!! He iz so sexi!!

* * *

Voldemorph looked at me and Draco. We were both hugging, but that didn't stop us.

"OH NO! HE IS A GOTH KID!!" I screemed.

"What is wrong with that? BITUMINIOUS!!" Draco yelled his spiffy spell of magical brightness and voldemort flew away. I think he ended up in Hawaii, and got a sun burn. So I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon.

"As I said… what is wrong with him being a goth kid?"

"I donno. I'm preppy. Hermione, my lesbian friend that I had assassinated, said it was bad."

"It isn't bad. It semes to be the void inside your betrayed heart that is causing you to feel that everyone besides people that are preppy are bad." Draco said.

"but they are!!" I exclimated, but kept my happy cause I am a prep. And preps are happy. Happy like unicorns on a sunshiney day with flowers and cornmuffins reigning from the ski. I like corn muffins, but they don't have my favorite berries in them.

Draco thought my come backwas sexy. My mom told me that when people are happy or fenk something is sexy, they will use magic to give themselves their favorite fruit. Most men like bananananas she also told me. I could tell he thought I was sexy cause he seemed to have poofed a banana into his pocket, just like my mom said.

He took off his shirt. Then his pants. I could see his boxers. They had skulls on them. The banana was in his boxers. I chuckled cause I thought it was funny he had a banana in his pants.

Turns out, there was no banana.

A week later.

I used a magic tester stick of uh-oh'dness and the little thing turned blue. I looked on the box and it said I was pregnant.

* * *

Omigaus!! Sana is prego!! GIT HER UH CONTOM NEKST TIEM DRAKO.


	6. Chapter 6

OMIGOZ! SAMA IZ PIGNANT!! WUZ GUN HAPN?? REED 2 FEND OUT!!

Disclaimer: Teh arthur, dats meh!!, don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I woke up from my dream. I checked my belleh and I wasn't pregmint. What a weird dream I had. It was almost as weird as the dream when Ginney Weasle said a joke to me.

_185 Fruits with A.D.D walk into a bar.  
__The bartender says "We don't serve Fruits that can't concentrate."_

I didn't get the joke… but one thing I don't get. FRUITS CAN'T HAVE A.D.D!!

All I knew was I was with Drabo and we had yummilicious rotations.

Another week later.

Draco took me on a date. We went to the local McDonalds. Hilary Duff was there. She was singing So Yesterday. Draco didn't like it that much, but I could tell he pretended to like it for me. I really like him. He is so cute, and is relly trying. I appreciate that.

We danced together when Hilary sang her song Let the Rain Fall Down. Or something like that. He was such a good dancer. His maush dance was great. He hit my two juggs of milk and I chuckled. We kissed. Then kissed some more. Mmmm tounge in my mouth! We kissed and kissed.

We went back to the castle and Snape, the one teacher that liked me, was like "HELLO CHILDREN!" He bit off a rats head cause he was on a new diet and then told us to go to bed. I kissed Draco good bye and then I went to bed.

I put on my skin tight pajama bottoms. They were light blue with white stripes. My top had a fluffy bunny that was winking at you. It was eated a carrot too. I like carrots. I like bunnies. Bunnies like carrots. I'm not a bunny though.

I went to sleep thinking about Draco.

I woke up.

I looked out the mirror and a stumbley little girl was looking up through my window. OMG! IT WAS HERMIONE!!

* * *

Teh betch iz bak!! oh noses!! putts fenger ohn nooz I SED NOZES!! u guiz suhk!  
favurt eff u liek!!


	7. Chapter 7

OMIDOG!! Jessi, I fink dats hoe u spel hur nam, revewed my fanfunc!! Yaaay!! Dis chapa is relly intenz.

Disclaimer: I dun oohn Harry Potter, butt if JK Rolling red dis fanfunc sheed gevmee da copywite to it!! I no she wud!!

* * *

Hermione took out her 325-Begasmufathuka Bazooka and blew it at my window. I was quick to get her back, because im as fast as a cat. MEOW!

I took out my 22-Celibux Rifle and was like PEW PEW PEW NOOB!! I shot her in her boob. It spood out milk. I was rofliing but she bazooka'd my favorite shirt into a bajillion pieces.

I was pissed off. I was a pissed off bitch. And Iwas read to kill Hermione.

"DIE HOE!! YOU SLUT!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!" I YELLED AS I SHOT AT HER!! SHE WAS SHOT A FEW DOZEN TIMES, BUT STILL WASN'T DEAD. I WAS SO PISSED CAUSE SHE WAS NOT REAL!!

……she was voldemort!!

"MWUAHAHAHA!! SAMA!! YOU CAN'T WIN!" Voldemione said. (AN: yah. Herminee iz posezed bi Volkswogen… So I kall dem Voldemione fo now.)

"WTF. YOU ARE A HESHE-IT??" I was even more pissed. Draco ran into the room. He saw what was going on, but didn't have a 22-Celibux Rifle like I did. I dropped my gun, flicked off Voldemione, and jumped on Draco after closing the window and the blinds. We made sex, fast sex. It was esx with a burning passion.

As he stuck his dingadong into me voojila, Voldemione blew up the window. I screamed in happiness, even though the window just blew up and glass was flinging everywhere.

"OH DRAGO!!" I yelled. Voldemione flew throw the window.

It saw us and was like "WTF YOU GUYS?? YOU ARE DOING THIS DURING A BATTLE SCENE?? WHAT THE FUCK??" I didn't care what Herminemort had to say. (AN: I chinjed da naem!! Cunt u tehl?? HEHEHEHE)

Herminemort blew up in confusion.

Me and Draco continued our love, but this time… lovingly. I loved Draco. I think he loved me, but I donno since I'm not him and he hasn't said anything about that. But god-dam, did he have a big dingadong.

* * *

I hoep dat Jama n Draco usd a condem.  
Fav. pweez!!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Suh et semes dat no wun iz reeding ma storee. So im gunna rite alot. K?

Disclaimer: I dun own harry potter. iv siad it alot alrdy.

* * *

After me and Drako had entercourse we slept. Herminomort was dead, I think. So I slept. I dreameded about uniforms and butterflies. It was a happy dream.

Laster that day, I was talking to my new bff Ginny. Ginny Weasle. Yeah that red headed ginger kid that has no soul! The one that marries harry potter at the end of book 7. yah. that one! But since that was just a fanfiction made by Neveal, that won't ever happen. (AN: i wunt let dem get merried. I dun liek du cuple, pursnly. so it wun happyn.)

I was talking to Genny. She was talking about the second book of Earagon for somereason. She was stalking about how the elfs sang a song that made Sephyra get horny. I laughed.

"GENNY? WHY WOULD A DRAGUN GET HORNY??" I asked.

"BECAUSE THE ELFS SANG A HONRY SONG. PROBABLY SOMETHING BY POP DIVA BRITTNEY-BRITTNEY!!"

"OMIGOZZ NO WAY!"

"YAH WAY!"

(AN: dis chaper dunt hav n-ee plot lin. Oh kay?)

So we talked on about wild dragon sex. And then……….. DUMB EL STORE HAD A HEART ATTACK. Dun dun dun.

* * *

I spelt dr peper out mi noses wen gina wuz talken bout whornee dragquens.


	9. Chapter 9

I rly ned to update dis. So dats wut im doin. HORRAY!

Disclaimer: I dunt own harry potter.

* * *

"WINDGUARDIAM LEVIOSA!!" I yelled

"WTF SAMA?? MAKING DUMBLEDOR FLOAT WON'T HELP!!" ginny said.

"TOO BAD!!" I yelled

Dumbledor, having a hardattack was floating around the great hall. (AN: wer en da great hall ef u dint figur)

"ohh my fagile heart!!" Dumbledorf yelled.

"I'LL SAVE YOU HEAD MASTER!!"

"AIOAFFFA IONNNAJIEO" some random kid yelled.

Dumbledors heart attack went away. Everyone was in aweh at this new kid.

"Ginny? Who is that?" I asked

"my name is gEnny. With an E….. and that is Lizon. He is new."

"he is hot. I want him."

"but you have draco."

"screw draco…"

"no. I can't. you did that last night"

"oh yeah. Well I'll have them both then. I'll start a pimp service!! EVERYONE! I'M NOW A PIMPETTE!!"

"omfg I knew she was a whore" some random guy said.

"I'M NOT YOU PERV! YOU ASS HOLE! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU WITH SOMETHING HARD AND SANDPAPERY!! I HOPE YOU DIE! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!! MY FRIEND WILL BLOW YOU UP LIKE HE DID TO HERMIONE AND THEN YOU'LL BE POSESSED BY VOLDEMINT AND WE'LL HAVE AGUN BATTLE AND THEN I'LL WIN AND HAVE SEX WITH WHOEVER I'M IN LOVE WITH! SO THERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

I was beginning to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog. It was fun.

"Sama! You sound like a goth kid! What is wrong with you?? You aren't even being preppy. I'll fix this!" Genny said.

"I'm sorry genny. I'll go put on my preppy clothes" I ran to the Griffendore house and went inside (AN: Sami gut a potion n iz nnow n grefendor. YAH!)

I put on a plaid mini-skirt. Ontop of that was a really cute shirt that said LIPS. It was a shirt by Mark Echo, so it was pretty awesome. My skirt was from J.Crew. So I looked hot. I put on my Rainbows and walled outta the Grifendore dormitory.

"Happy now Genny?"

"my name isn't fucking genny. It is Ginny. Get it right before I slap you one. And yes you look fine." Jenny said.

"Ok good. Now lets go get that Lizon guy for me."

"Ugh. You are such a whore."

* * *

Des is a beg chaper. N Sema z a ho. Wut well hapn nxt??


	10. Chapter 10

Omigozz! Chaper 10. Id liek ta thnk Jessi n Carle. Day rock!!

Desclmr: I dun own Harry Potter. It max me sad.

* * *

I walked up to Lizon.

"Hi. I'm Sama"

"Hi Sama. I'm Lizon. Wanna fuck?"

"OH YEAH I DO!"

"To bad. I don't do stuff like that. Just goes to show you girls wearing mini skirts and LIPS are whores."

"I'M NOT A WHORE!! YOU PENIS HEAD! GO FUCK A DUCK! GO SUCK THAT DUCK'S FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"ok." Lizon said. I was done with that ass hole. He was an ass. A big ass that needed to be holed cause he was an ass. (AN: git et??)

I went and cried to draco. But he didn't care cuase I was trying to cheat on him. So I gave him a bow job.

He liked it so much. He wanted to give me one too. So he did.

A week later.

DUMLEDORE WAS OKAY!! I was happy. It made me happy that he was okay.

"Sama. It is about time I tell you this. I have been going out with you for about the whole semester now. I have enjoyed every bit of time we have spent together. Will you…"

"OMG YES!! YES I'LL DO IT!!"

"YAY! I'm glad you want to go kheryokeeing with me!!" draco said

"what I thought you were goingto ask to marry me!!"

"Oh no. sorry to disappoint you. But we can have slow sxe later tonight. I know you want tat!!"

"Ok."

* * *

So day gunna go seeng twogethr. at kherikee an n bed. OOLALA!! favrt eff u liek my storee.


	11. Chapter 11

OMIGOZZPADS ITZZ BEN A YERR.

I HAVN UPDATD N 4EVASSSS.

Disclaimer: (LUK. I MEMDRIZD HU TAH SPL DISCLAIMER)

I dun own hairy potter or owen Wilson. ALTHU I WESH I DAD.

* * *

mY naME's Harry Potter noaw. I got a seks change over the last yeer. So herr's how it went.

I WAS LIKE OMIGOSH I'M A GUY!! NO WAYS.

SO I WENT TO THE DOCTOR AND DECIDED TO BE LIEK. "YO DOCTOR. HOME SHIZZLE. I'M A GUY. GIVE ME A PENIS OR I'LL POP YOU WITH MY 54 X-CLAIMBUR RIFLE AND THEN EAT YOUR REMAINS." he did the SURGERY for free.

SO NOW I HAVE A PENIS.

THEN I WENT and killed Harry Potter. I took all his magical powers. Everyone thinks that I AM him, but I'm not. but I've starting to think THAT I am HIm. Deal with it.

I LOVE DRACO TOO. WE HAVE WILD GUY SEX. IT'S AWESOME.

YAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*coughcoughdiaofjdiaofjeaiofjgiodajfiaofjdaoifjafioarandomlettersomigosh*AAAAAyyyyyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY

WEN I wus sama. we never went kerryokiyang. oh well. sex with dracuu is better den the singing. I have bad vocal corbs. they are like nails on a snake's rattle of a snake. OMIGOSH POKEMON. BRB

(OCC: omigosh. there's a plot twist!!!)

I WANNA BE THE VARRYING BEST. LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS. TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO SELL THEM IS MY CAUSE. I WILL TRAVEL ACCROS THE LAND, CUMMING FAR AND WIDE. THESE POK'EMOOBS TO UNDERSTAND THE POWER-thrust OVER 9000 THAT'S INSIDE. POKEMON. GOTTA CUM'EM ALL!!! POKEMON. OHH YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND. AND THE WORLD WILL DEPEND!!! POKEMON. *then some lazers pewpew here*

(OCC: OMIGOSH THEME SUNGS ARE GRAT.)

ME and draco make love while Snake watches us. he luvs to video tap us with his cane. I am a happy person when I am patted by hagrid. oh not hagrid. snape. no wait… no. I donno. me and drake have sells. GET IT CAUSE I'M A PROSTITUTE??? oh wait no I'm not. I donno. aahhh prostitutes. ahhh I am skitzo. cause I'm goth. oh wait. no I'm a prep. oh waitno? yes? no?? NoooO? NOOOOOO!!! fuck.

so anyways.

yesterday. this guy named FLABIUS because he's always flaburlushious. he tried to kiss draco. yeah. I was mad.

(OCC: baX to the story, guiz)

I cum out of the hospital and Snacko was sitting there waiting for me. He was so happy that I was happyto be a man now. He wanted me to kill harry potter so I could make our story a Harry/Draco slash because stuv liek that is hawt buzness. I could tell Dracula had a banana in his pocket, again.

I ran out of the room crying. I didn't want to kill harry. I wanted to kill draco because I hated draco. I loved Hagrid.

"Sama. I mean Sam. I love you" Draco exclaimed flabbergastedly.

"I know you do. I love you too." I said. I still didn't know what my new name was.

"Let's go have hot sex."

"okay."

He went into the broom clauset and I tested out my shinny new man-machine. Draco rid me like a cowboy rides a bull at a SEXICAN BULLSHIT RIDING COMPESITION. it felt good.

Later we went to an MCR concert cause Ebony Deminsion Darkness Raven Way was there. I stole drake from her and shot her. Enoby wa dead. haha bitch.

THEN ME AND DRACO HAD MORE HARRY/DRACO SES CAUSE WE FELT LIKE IT… EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT HARRY??

* * *

Ets gud 2B buck. I LURV YAAA CARWEEE.

Chapstick 12 IS UN ETS WAH.


End file.
